Any Other Way
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Her dreams are broken, her faith smashed. But somehow she had a feeling that she should just hold on. And she would find the answer. She did. JEYTON one-shot!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Another Jeyton. **_

_**Please, Mark, bring them back. **_

_**Bring my heart back together.**_

_Peyton Sawyer walked up the familiar doorstep with a dark secret. She was pregnant. She couldn't tell Lucas, she was only eighteen! She was scared, she was terrified. So, she drove to the person that she knew she could count on to care for her. To tell her it would all be okay. ____But maybe he wouldn't this time. She had broken his heart the last time she was here. _

_She looked through the glass. No sign of life. She sighed as she brought her shaking hand up to the crimson door. She winced as she knocked quickly. She was terrified of his reaction. It had only been seven months, but it felt like forever. Soon, she heard footsteps. She shut her eyes tightly as the door opened. "Peyton?" He asked, surprised. And she opened her eyes. "Jake..." She whispered, almost choking on her tears. He hadn't changed much. He was taller then her, his short brown hair, his beautiful brown eyes glistening in the sunlight. _

_Jake's eyebrows arched in concern as she started crying. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep green eyes. "Jake, I need your help..." She whispered. He nodded and put his arm around her as they walked inside. _

_He took off her coat and threw it to the side as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She wished his touch still didn't bring so many hard memories. She looked into his concerned eyes, and she sighed. "Jake...Jake, I'm pregnant." Jake took his hand from her face. "Peyton..." He said seriously, concernedly. Peyton looked at him. "It's Lucas's." Jake nodded. "Peyton..." She started crying again. "Jake! I don't know what to do!" She cried hysterically, running into his open arms. _

_She rested her head on his chest and he cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt dampen and whispered confident words in her ear. "Its okay, Peyton...its okay..." He whispered over and over until he felt her calm down. She hugged him tightly, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. This wasn't right. She was with Lucas, but then why was Jake's touch having such an effect on her. _

_It had always had an effect. _

_It was so warming, romantic, and loving. She didn't want to let him go. But she knew she had to. All those bad memories started to come back to her, and shut her eyes and gasped in the emotional pain. "Peyton, it'll be okay. It'll be okay. I'll help you. Have you told Lucas?" Peyton shook her head no and cuddled into him harder. Jake sighed. "Peyton, you need to tell him." _

_Peyton shook her head no again. "I...can't! I can't!" She cried to him, breaking away from him to wipe her salty tears. Jake, even though the bad timing, smiled. She was back. She was finally back. And he was willing to do anything to keep her this time. "Peyton, he needs to know." He said, his eyebrows still arched in concern, his hands shaking. She shook her head. "No...no he doesn't." She whispered, sniffling and wiping her tears away. _

"_Peyton. He's going to be a father. He needs to know. Come on, I'll even help you tell him." Peyton looked away from him for a minute to wipe her tears away. She couldn't look at him anymore. Their memories were too powerful. Too painful at times. She shook her head no again. Jake sighed. "Did you tell anybody?" He asked, and she looked at him. "I did. I told you." Jake sighed. "Not even your dad?" Peyton scoffed. "He'd kill me! He doesn't even know I'm having sex." She whispered, wiping her tears away again and wiping them on her jeans. _

"_Then why'd you drive all the way to Savannah to tell me?" He asked, and she sniffled as she looked at him. He wasn't upset or angry, he was scared. It was fear in his eyes. Not for him, but for her. "Because I knew you'd understand and help me." Jake nodded. "But Peyton, there are many other people that would have helped you too. So, why me?" She asked, and she smiled briefly at him. "I guess...I just wanted to see you again." _

_Jake nodded as the memories flooded them again. _

"_Jake, why can't we just start over again? Like, get it back to the way it was?" She asked, and he looked at her. "What about Lucas?" He asked, avoiding the question. "Lucas is my best friend. But he's not you. He's never been you. He's never helped me and understood me the way you do." Jake nodded. Peyton smiled at him and wiped away her tears. _

"_Peyton, if you go, I will wait for you. All these months, you thought I was fine but I wasn't. I really need you in my life Peyton, and I don't care what I have to do, Peyton, I will wait for you. I have been waiting for you." _

_Peyton smiled at him and sniffled. _

"_Jake, can I stay with you?" Jake smiled at her. "Of course. You don't even have to ask." Peyton smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, hugging him and kissing his cheek. They pulled away and locked eyes. _

_The abandoned passion and love was in both their eyes. _

_They shared a moment that they both knew, meant something. _

_They smiled at each other awkwardly as they pulled away. "I'll call Lucas tonight." Peyton whispered, and Jake nodded. "Want me to help?" Peyton smiled at him. "No, it's okay. I can do it by myself." Jake smiled at her. "Okay." He said before walking into the kitchen to order pizza. Peyton smiled to herself as she patted the small bump on her stomach. "It'll be okay baby. You'll see." She whispered, and when she thought the coast was clear, she whispered. "I found daddy." _

_She knew that this child was biologically Lucas's. But Jake felt like more of a father then anyone else. And she didn't know if Lucas was ready. She wanted this baby to know Lucas, but for some reason, she wanted it to call Jake his or her daddy. Maybe it was because she still loved Jake. But love was never enough for Jake and Peyton. Well, it had been in the past, but now, it was diminished. _

_Peyton sat down on the couch and smiled as she saw all the pictures of Jenny. The little girl she had called hers all those months ago. Jake walked back into the room and smiled at Peyton. "Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled at the thought of his daughter's name. "She's with my mom; they had a play date today." Jake said, and Peyton giggled. "What about Nikki?" Peyton asked softly, Nikki was a sore subject for both of them. _

"_After I won sole custody, she took off. Haven't seen her since." Peyton sighed and muttered under her breath. "Bitch." Peyton hated Nikki. For ruining Jake's life, and Peyton's happiness. She hadn't thought Jake had heard her until he chuckled. "Yeah, I know she is." He said and she giggled again as she sat down beside her. "Thank you, Jake." Peyton whispered, and Jake smiled at her. "For what?" Peyton smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes. "For being with me all these years. For loving me, for looking after me. Now, especially." She said giggling, and Jake chuckled lightly. "No need to thank me Peyton. You did the exact same thing to me. And you know what? I don't regret loving you." He added, and she looked at him and smiled. _

_She looked away from him again and sighed. He placed his hands on hers and she began to shake. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. This felt, almost right, almost normal. _

_Almost perfect. _

_Then came the hard part. Calling Lucas. Her hands shook as she picked up her cell phone, Jake rubbing her back and telling her he would understand. She took a deep breath before dialing the number. It rang. Once, Twice. No answer. She quickly hung up before she let the machine get it. Jake smiled at her. "It's okay. You tried." He whispered in her ear as she cried on his shoulder. _

_After supper and much small talk, it was time for bed. Jake let Peyton borrow one of his t-shirts to sleep in as she crawled in bed beside him. They lay down beside each other in the bed, facing each other and talking. Their hands intertwined under the blankets and Peyton smiled at him as she brushed the hair out of her face. "You're gonna be a great mother, Peyton Sawyer." He said, and she smiled. _

"_Jake, what if Lucas runs from this? What if I'm left on my own?" She said sadly, and Jake wiped away her tears before they started. "He won't I know Lucas." Jake said reassuringly, and Peyton sighed. "No but what if he does?" She asked, and Jake smiled. "Well, then I'll be the father." As badly as Peyton wanted to hear this, she knew it was scaring him to death. Her as well. _

_Peyton took a deep breath. _

"_Jake...I want you...to be the father." She whispered, and Jake's eyebrows arched. "What about Lucas?" He asked, and she looked away from him again. "He won't be half the father you are." Jake smiled. "Peyton, he still needs to know." Peyton nodded. "I know, I know, but...it just feels...right, when I'm with you. You know?" Jake smiled. "I know." He whispered. _

_They looked at each other, and Peyton couldn't take it anymore. _

_She caressed his cheek with her hand and he smiled as he rubbed her wrist. She scooted closer to him in the bed. So close to him she could feel his body heat. _

_Their noses brushed together and Peyton smiled. _

_They kissed for the first time in seven months. A real kiss. A kiss they knew meant that this was it. This was forever. And there was no going back._

_And they wouldn't have it any other way. _

_**Author's Note: **_

_**So? Love it? Hate it? **_

_**Both?  
R&R please! **_


End file.
